


Creature comforts

by Avatar_of_Ragnarok



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Cuddle Pile, Fluff, Gen, and sleepy akali, i dunno what im doing ok, just some beans being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_of_Ragnarok/pseuds/Avatar_of_Ragnarok
Summary: Akali is clingy when shes tired, every member has experienced this at some point.AkaK/DA cuddles





	Creature comforts

**Author's Note:**

> What's up cool cats?

Exhausted doesn’t even begin to explain how Akali feels. It takes monumental effort to drag her shoes off. Almost falling on her face numerous times, Akali groans softly. She doesn’t so much as fall onto the couch as she simply crumbles onto it. Barely aware enough to make it to the couch let alone her room.

Her feet don’t even make it onto the couch along with her torso before she is out like a light. That is how the other three come upon her. Half on and half off the couch asleep. Akali is briefly awoken by hands sliding beneath her and lifting her up. 

She curls into the new warmth, sleepily wrapping her arms around them. A whiff of sharp perfume has her cracking open her eyes but seeing only soft fur. They slip back closed as she makes a soft unintelligible noise.

“Mmm..Eve?” Akali slurs. 

“Go back to sleep, darling.”

She feels more than hears the chuckle as it vibrates against her ear, a thrumming warmth fills deep within her soul. Akali wordlessly murmurs, pressing closer to safety and warmth as she drifts off fully once more. 

This time when she wakes it is with her arms wrapped around another and the fog of sleep thick in her mind. Shimmering golden eyes watching her, something soft in their depths. Akali blinks in confusion, mouth cotton dry with sleep.

“Mph?” She tries. 

“You wouldn’t let go.” Evelynn murmurs in answer, correctly guessing what Akali was attempting to ask. Long fingers push Akalis hair away from her mouth with gentle affection. Soft lips press against her forehead fondly, a comforting heat at the point of contact. 

The back of a warm hand brushes across her cheek. “Sleep darling, you need it.” 

“Mm.” Akali hums, curling into Evelynn who wraps her arms around her and rubs her back soothingly. It doesn’t take long for her to drift off again. 

It’s the light shining on her face that wakes her this time. Her lashes flutter against the smooth skin of the neck her face is buried in. She’s tightly pressed against a warm body, leg over a leg and arms wrapped possessively around her sleeping partner. With an inarticulate mumble Akali pulls away slowly, mind catching up in increments. 

Eve, she’s sleeping on Eve.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Evelynn says gently. Voice low and thick with an almost tangible warmth. It feels like she could touch the affection in those words. 

“M’sorry.” Akali manages to slur through the thick cotton in her mouth. A blush fights its way onto her face. Evelynn’s hand’s slide off of her as Akali pulls away to the edge. 

Unseen by Akali, Evelynn’s gaze sharpens at her back. A frown tugging at her lips briefly before it’s smoothed over. “Whatever for Rogue?” Evelynn questions sitting up fluidly.

Akali rubs her face and then stretches. “‘M clingy when i’ve fallen asleep.” She admits rubbing her neck as she stands. 

Evelynn slips off her bed with a soft noise of amusement. “Don’t worry about that, i’ve had far worse bed partners than you.” A hand presses to Akalis shoulders, rubbing soothing circles. “Come let’s get you some food and then you can get ready for the day, how does that sound?” Evelynn croons leading Akali towards the door with the barest touch.

* * *

The next time it happens, Akali comes home to a darkened room and oppressive silence. All the other members already asleep. Her day consisted of working with another group at their companies behest. It was long and exhausting but very satisfying, working with people she respects. Plus (A)FK is a group she enjoys being around.

But now she just wants to lay down. Thinking about how far away her room is, consumes what little energy she has left. So she does the first thing her brain can think of, take all the cushions off the couch, the blanket thrown over the back, and make a nest on the floor.

Once she deems it good enough, Akali curls up into it with a noise of satisfaction. With how tired she is, it does not take long for sleep to dig its claws into her.

She isn’t entirely sure what wakes her, whether it’s the sound of soft laughter or the feeling of someone slipping into her makeshift nest with her, she can’t be entirely sure. Akali rolls over, looking into slitted, dimly glowing, golden eyes. She shivers before two arms wrap around her. “You look like you’re freezing.” Ahri whispers, rubbing her marked cheeks against Akalis.

Akali curls into Ahri, arms wrapping around her of their own accord. Ahri chuckles softly, squeezing her gently. “You’re adorable when you’re sleepy Rogue.” Ahri teases brushing their cheeks together again. With a soft whine Akali tucks her head beneath Ahri’s chin.

She receives a gentle huff of a laugh for her effort and soft fur brushing her arms. Not really remembering when she removed her jacket the feeling of fur touching her skin causes her to jump in surprise. She looks at Ahri questioningly but she only pulls her closer. 

Akali’s hand travels up trailing through silken hair and then brushes against a different texture all together as it reaches the crown of Ahri’s head. An ear Akali realizes in an almost dreamlike state. Ahri’s ear- It’s so silky, she thinks as she gently rubs the ear at the base. 

Ahri makes a low sound, half between a purr and a moan. She squeezes Akali affectionately again, chest vibrating with her laughter. “You stop that.” Ahri coos, gently reaching up and pulling Akali’s hand away with all the care in the world. 

Akali whines unintelligibly nuzzling Ahri’s throat as she mumbles something. 

“What was that rogue one?” She questions in a whisper. 

“Soooft.” Akali sleepily slurs before she sighs deeply starting to drift off again. It feels like shes being wrapped in a soft warm cocoon, with another sigh Akali falls asleep again to soft humming and all consuming warmth.

Nothing in particular wakes her up this time but she glances around all the same. She’s protectively wrapped in Ahri’s tails, tucked against her like a kitten seeking warmth. She shifts slightly to look at Ahri’s face.

Ahri is still asleep, breathing softly holding Akali in a slack grip. She catches sight of gold heeled shoes and follows them up. Only to see Evelynn looking down at them. Making the couch look more like a throne fit for a queen. 

Evelynn says nothing as she holds out a water bottle to Akali with a small smile curling her lips. She’s leaning far enough down that Akali doesn’t have to move to grab the bottle. So she takes it, turns her head, twist the cap, and chugs it down. Once it’s empty she smiles at Evelynn and mouths her thanks. 

There’s a soft sleepy moan, that has the both of them turning towards its sound. Ahri’s ear twitches, one of her many tails flick, and then she’s blinking open her eyes. She grins at Akali, hugs her, and then unwraps her arms from around her.

“I see you didn’t freeze to death.” Ahri teases, voice hoarse from sleep as she stretches with a low groan. Akali realizing her arms had returned to being around Ahri after drinking her water removes them and rubs her neck. 

“Yeah, sorry, you must be sore from sleeping on the floor.” Akali starts to say but Ahri is already waving off her apologies. 

“Don’t apologize, you were cold and I like cuddling,” Ahri says still stretching. “It was win win.”

Akali looks off still unsure as she pushes herself up. Ahri shakes her head pushing herself up to stand as well. “C’mon i know what’ll make you feel better.” Ahri announces looking at Akali with a mischievous smirk. Akali tilts her head curiously.

“Shopping with Eve and I!” Evelynn chuckles at Ahri’s cheer. Akali grins at her rubbing her neck again. “Ok.” She says in answer. Ahri wordlessly cheers and then gently shoves Akali.

“Great. Go get cleaned up and we’ll all have a day out.” Ahri declares, Akali laughs as she’s pushed towards her room. Fond joy brimming in her heart for both of them. 

Evelynn’s throaty laughter and Ahri’s pleased words follow her long after she closes the door to get ready.

* * *

 

There’s only her and Kai’sa in the car. The both of them far too drained to try and talk too much. Once they reach their stop the both of them slump out of the car and towards their home. After many attempts Akali finally manages to unlock the door. 

She gestures Kai’sa in with a tired smile. Kai’sa smiles back her thanks, slinging an arm around her shoulders and dragging her in after. “Door’s big enough for both of us you goof.” Kai’sa affectionately announces.

Akali huffs a laugh stumbling in after her. They remove their shoes and stumble out of the entrance and into the home proper. Kai’sa’s arm is still wrapped around her and Akali returns the sentiment. Wrapping an arm around Kai’sa’s waist as they move through the house.

“Room far.” Akali whines tiredly, she’s rewarded with Kai’sa’s tinkling laughter.

“I swear little Rogue, you sleep everywhere but your room,” Kai’sa says smiling at her with affection. Akali whines again leaning her head on Kai’sa’s shoulder. Akali hums tiredly as Kai’sa starts leading her towards Kai’sa’s room. “C’mon you can sleep with me tonight, it’s cold and you’re a good cuddler.” 

“‘M not a cuddler.” Akali grumbles without any real aggravation behind it. Kai’sa responds with more musical laughter pulling Akali into her room as she does so.

“Don’t be silly, you’re the best- I have pajamas you can borrow, they might be a little big though.” Kai’sa’s enthusiasm has a small smile tugging at Akali’s lips even though she’s attempting to pretend to be mad. Kai’sa pry’s herself from Akali’s grip much to her whining chagrin.

Heading over to the closet Akali watches as she quickly finds what she’s looking for and tosses them at her and then Kai’sa’s changing in front of her. Akali flushes bright red and turns around with the clothes in her hands. She makes quick work of changing into the soft, warm Pajamas. 

Kai’sa’s hand presses on her shoulder and pulls her back onto the bed with a giggle. “C’mon it’s cuddle time.” Kai’sa murmurs softly, wrapping Akali into her embrace. Akali makes a low noise in her throat as she turns in Kai’sa’s arms and wiggles closer.

She wraps her arms around Kai’sa, feeling as Kai’sa works her hair from its ponytail. Akali mumbles happily, nuzzling Kai’sa’s neck. “You’re so cuute.” She feels Kai’sa’s arms tighten in an affectionate hug. Akali only huffs in answer, eyes slipping closed as hands gently stroke her hair.

She falls asleep not long after, warm and safe.

She wakes in much the same way she fell asleep. With a hand caressing her hair and arms wrapped around her. There’s also now a soft humming that she feels vibrate her ear. Akali makes a soft confused noise as she pulls back slightly. She ends up squinting, the fog of sleep still heavy in her head. 

She swallows thickly, trying to fight the heavy cotton feeling of her mouth. “Morning sleepy head.” Kai’sa says to her as she ruffles Akali’s hair. Akali sleepily hums unwrapping her arms from around Kai’sa with an apologetic mumble. 

“So’ry.” Akali catches sight of Kai’sa expression a fond, if a bit vexed look that has her gently shaking Akali’s shoulders in admonishment. “You don’t have to apologize for simply enjoying other people’s company when you sleep.” Kai’sa says gently, still caressing Akali’s hair. 

She forces her eyes back open, not entirely sure when they had slipped closed. “I-” Her mouth snaps shut, uncomfortable and unsure what to say. Akali herself hadn’t really thought about why she doesn’t sleep in her room often but Kai’sa isn’t wrong. Kai’sa kisses her cheek, distracting her from those thoughts. 

She blushes, pushing herself up as she rubs her neck. Kai’sa grins at her ruffling her hair one more time as she sits up and heads towards her closet. “C’mon let’s get ready for the day.”

* * *

Some western is playing on the screen, the low southern drawl lulling her into a sense of fuzzy distraction. Beside her the couch dips, warmth seeping through her shirt as a chin is placed upon her shoulder. With a blink she glances over, only to receive a smile from Ahri. “What are they saying?” Ahri ask one ear tilted in the direction of the television, the other in her direction. Akali begins translating, whispering softly, doing to her best to translate the drawl the cowboys are speaking in.

At some point through the movie, she starts making things up. If only to see that bright smile and hear that soft laugh. “There’s no way!” Ahri shoulders shake with muffled laughter, face buried into Akali. “What are they really saying?” Akali only gives a smirk as she feels the couch dip on the other side of her. A soft low voice murmurs into her ear, knuckles slowly trailing down her cheek and jaw.. “Are you guiding our illustrious leader astray Rogue?” 

For a moment Akali finds herself without words, face hot. “Maybe.” She finally answers back, peeking at Evelynn from the corner of her eye. A vision really, an unreadable vision. Evelynn catches her of course, a slow smirk curling the edge of her mouth, brow raising upwards. Akali jerks her gaze back towards the television, hearing Ahri make a soft exhale of amusement next to her. 

Their fourth and final member arrives. Kai’sa’s smile is bright as she settles herself down draping across like much like a cat seeking affection. “So what’s going on?” Kai’sa ask attention on the Tv for a few moments before turning to them. 

Ahri pouts, softly tail thumping once on the couch. “Akali is being mean and stopped translating the movie properly.” Kai’sa’s answering laugh is like music. “Well what’s the last thing she said?” She ask looking up at Ahri who huffs and answers the question, by going through everything word for word. Akali mentally drifts, eyes slipping closed as she listens to the voices of those around her. 

With time she finds herself lulled to sleep surrounded by warmth and soft laughter. “Sleep well Rogue.” And well, she can’t deny that can she?

**Author's Note:**

> Winks with both eyes, i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
